


The Fereldan Waltz

by whereismywarden (PearOh)



Series: Other Dragon Age One-Shots [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Celebrations, Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Pining, brief mention of Alistair/Cousland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 04:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26347357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PearOh/pseuds/whereismywarden
Summary: With the Blight finally over, Teagan and Elissa Cousland share a moment together.
Relationships: Female Cousland/Teagan Guerrin
Series: Other Dragon Age One-Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1177082
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15
Collections: Black Emporium 2020





	The Fereldan Waltz

**Author's Note:**

  * For [commandermorgan (fallow_dear)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallow_dear/gifts).
  * Inspired by [My Lady](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26221732) by [whereismywarden (PearOh)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PearOh/pseuds/whereismywarden). 



> A companion piece to [My Lady](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26221732) as a treat because I felt extra inspired. I hope you like it ❤

It had been a long time since Teagan had last graced a ballroom's floors with his presence. Not since he'd become the Bann of Rainesfere, at any rate, when Isolde had pushed him to dance with all of her unmarried friends. They'd been nice, as far as he could remember, but so terribly _Orlesian_. He wasn't against the idea of wedding a foreigner, mind you — he had met and befriended people who walked all sorts of lives during his youth in the Free Marches, and he got along with Isolde herself well enough — but he had no interest in engaging in meaningless gossip or in playing the Grand Game. He was a simple man who needed nothing more in life than the companionship of a trusted friend and partner. 

Even so, his reluctance to entertain his suitors might be one of the reasons why he was still an eligible bachelor at his age. He'd made excuses for it over the years, told everyone who would ask him that he was too busy with his many responsibilities to the Bannorn to even think about finding a match for himself. But in truth, he'd had yet to meet someone who caught his eye, and, unlike his brother, he'd never had the heart for a political marriage.

Seeing her now, however, standing on the other side of the room, engaged in polite conversation with Leonas Bryland and a few other minor lords… Maybe this was it, the moment he'd been waiting for, the person he didn't know he'd been searching for.

Lady Elissa's bright eyes met his from across the room. The corner of her lips lifted up into a smile. A sweet, disarming smile. She excused herself from the crowd and slowly approached him with all the grace of a lady of her stature. The dress she wore was simple but elegant, a Fereldan cut that complimented her natural beauty with the Cousland family's colours. Looking at her now, Teagan could hardly believe she had been standing face to face with an Archdemon a mere few weeks ago. 

“Lord Teagan,” she greeted him, the smile on her face widening the closer she got to him.

“My lady,” he replied with a slight bow of his head. 

“Would you care for a dance, my lord?”

Teagan quirked an eyebrow in surprise. She had danced with nigh everyone already. She was Ferelden’s saviour and, naturally, everyone wanted to spend a few minutes with her. Nothing untoward, of course, they were all just happy and thankful to have survived the Blight. Even Isolde had allowed her husband a small indulgence and granted him one dance with their mighty hero. It was a miracle poor Elissa hadn't gotten tired of it yet.

“Of course.”

He'd not danced since he'd become Bann, no, but for her, he could make an exception.

She took his arm and led him to the centre of the room. As she placed her small hand in his, Teagan couldn't help but notice the light ridge of calluses lining her fingers, the only remaining evidence tonight that she was a warrior. He rested his own rugged hand on the small of her back, only slightly grazing the soft fabric of her dress with his fingers.

Their dance had actually started in Redcliffe when she had waltzed into the Chantry, Alistair in tow, ready to help them protect the town from another wave of undead. Teagan had already spent countless nights helping the villagers fend off those blasted creatures, but he'd welcomed the help with open arms. Exhaustion had risen amongst the people, both physically and mentally, and the Warden had arrived at just the right moment, for Teagan wasn't sure Redcliffe could have survived another onslaught.

In the end, it had only taken a friendly smile, a warm voice and a gentle touch for him to fall for her. And now she had become the most desirable woman in Ferelden, if not all of Thedas. Alistair himself was not immune to her charms, Teagan had noticed. He'd seen the way the lad looked at her when he thought no one was watching him. 

“Is something the matter?” Elissa pulled him out of his reverie. “You appear deep in thoughts.”

Teagan promptly chased all thought of his nephew from his mind. “I was just thinking about how lovely you look tonight. It's good to see you out of that clunky armour.”

A blush spread across her rosy cheeks and Teagan cursed his boldness. Missing a step, he nearly tripped over her feet and mumbled a quick apology, both for his clumsiness and his forwardness.

“I meant to say, it's nice to see you in a more relaxed environment.”

“You as well.” She spoke in a calm, level voice, although the red on her face did not disappear.

She slowly pulled herself closer to him, wrapping both hands around his neck, and Teagan lost himself in the intensity of her grey eyes.

“It's nice,” she said after a while, her voice barely more than a whisper.

“It is.” He offered her an inviting smile. “We should do this more often,” he added before trying to correct himself again. “I mean—”

“I would very much like that.”

She smiled back at him — a smile that was unmistakably flirtatious — and, as they continued swaying through the night, Teagan felt his heart beat in rhythm with hers. Yes, he realised, she was the one he'd been waiting for.


End file.
